Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly and an imaging apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly and an imaging apparatus, each of which is featured with an enhanced imaging functionality in an off-axis region and a short total track length and is applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
With the broadening application of photographing modules, the installation of the photographing modules in various intelligent electronic products, entertainment devices, fitness devices and smart home systems is an upward trend of future technical development. However, with the advance of science and technology, as well as the improved functionality of the electronic products, such as smartphone, the demand of consumers for camera functions is also increasing (such as night photography, photographs of fast motion or depth of focus). It is known that conventional optical lens modules have difficulty satisfying the demands of a large aperture and short total track length simultaneously. Particularly, the result of photographing the off-axis region of an image is highly dictated by the aperture size. Therefore, enhancing the imaging functionality in the off-axis region while maintaining a short total track length, which enables the photographing modules to be applicable to portable electronic devices, is the goal for manufacturers in the industry.